


Better Together.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Family Drama, Niall-centric, OT5, Other, amistad rota, leve larry, leve ziall, triste niall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Sentimientos y puntos de vista de Niall desde que Zayn dejo One Direction por cosas que ellos ya saben.O donde Niall mira como los cimientos de todo lo que ha forjado con sus mejores amigos se caen a pedazos a su alrededor y él no es lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlos, todo se derrumbaba y él no puede hacer nada porque es tan débil y esta tan asustado.





	Better Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginen que Niall es yo desde que Zayn se fue.
> 
> Había tenido ganas por escribir algo así desde que Zayn se fue, pero honestamente deje de escribir por mucho tiempo, por eso si en algunas cosas no encuentran ningún sentido más de lo habitual en mis escritos es por eso, también tenía un montón para historias con los otros chicos pero nada.

Tiene encendido el televisor y logra escuchar todas las voces que salen de este, pero en realidad no tienen idea de lo que está pasando en el o algo de lo que sea que estaban hablando. Lleva una de sus manos a su rostro y suspira mientras que siente como el hueco en su estómago crece y la obscuridad le invade. Siente miedo y solo quiere volver a cuando tenía 16 y estaba emocionado por audicionar en  _the x factor,_ queriendo ser de nuevo ese Niall que pretendía comerse el mundo entero. No este Niall miembro de una las bandas más trascendentales en el mundo que esta tan temeroso del futuro y lleno del dolor que mira a su alrededor, como todo lo construido se desborona.

Hace un tiempo que Zayn se fue de la banda, no sabe cuánto con exactitud porque para él el tiempo ha dejado de correr, solo sabe que están en un pequeño "descanso" con los chicos a los cuales no ha visto desde que se repartieron nuevamente los solos para continuar con la gira, después del pequeño descanso.

Recuerda ese día tan enfermo, solo de recordar le da nauseas al ver en lo que todo se ha convertido.

Liam está a su lado, al frente tiene a Louis y aun lado de este esta Harry están los cuatro sentados mirándose unos a otros. Sin decir ninguna palabra pero el silencio es ensordecedor, la tensión es tan palpable que a Niall le da miedo moverse y romper con lo que sea que los tenga atrapados, pero al mismo tiempo quiere gritar, patear y correr, sin embargo solo mira hacia abajo mientras mastica la uña de su pulgar, antes de que Liam presione el botón de la contestadora por segunda vez en esa hora.

"Maldita sea, él no va a llamar"

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como los dedos de Harry se crispan al escuchar la voz de Louis con ese veneno característico que ha cargado por días cada que quieren mencionarle.

"Seguro que rompió el móvil" murmura Liam ignorando de cierta forma a Louis "No se sabe los números como de costumbre" ríe para sí tratando de quitar el ambiente tenso sin lograrlo "Es como un niño algunas veces"

"Sin embargo los niños conocen mejor la palabra y el significado de 'lealtad'" escupe Louis nuevamente con un poco de ironía

"Lou" de inmediato escucha a Harry intervenir tomando del brazo a Louis

Niall se endereza poniendo toda su atención sobre los siguientes movimientos, Louis y Liam han estado peleando mucho últimamente, la última vez casi se van a los golpes aunque ya hicieron las pases, de todas formas Harry y Niall están atentos de que nada se les vaya ir de las manos y estén en medio de una pelea de dos personas que adora más que a todo.

Liam posa su mano sobre la rodilla de Niall y eso le da seguridad para decir que no pasara de ahí, que Liam no dejara que sucede, que no está enfadado porque sabe lo mal que se siente Louis que Zayn no haya dicho nada a ninguno antes de desaparecer, que no les haya contado que sus ganas de dejar la banda habían vuelto y ahora con más ganas, que haya dejado su amistad por otras personas hasta cierto punto, ya que el también esperaba eso de Zayn, aunque ninguno se siente completamente engañado, porque todos saben por qué hizo lo que hizo, en realidad siempre lo saben.

Como saben porque Louis y Harry viven en esa tensión constante, pero jamás lo dicen en voz alta, solo saben y miran con la boca cerrada.

El recuerdo vaga en la mente de Niall como si acabara de suceder en ese mismo momento, por eso debe sacudir un poco su rostro para recordar en el lugar que se encuentra, en su casa, mirando el televisor que ahora solo está anunciando esa tipo de productos que solo incrédulos compran, mira hacia la ventana y ya es nuevamente de noche, se estremece ya que se supone que acaba de despertar, estira una de sus manos y toma uno de los cojines que están perfectamente acomodados en el sofá donde está sentado, lo abraza a su cuerpo al igual que hunde su rostro en él y grita con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus orejas están rojas y ruega por no llorar una vez más, sin embargo, las lágrimas tibias ya están corriendo por sus mejillas.

Se siente un ser miserable, como es que todo lo que ha tenido se ha convertido en esto, comienza a hipar y recuerda cuando estaban de gira y le daba un ataque de pánico y Zayn iba a socorrerle, le abrazaba con fuerza y él podía hundir su rostro en su cuello, relajándose con el olor a canela y tabaco de la piel de Zayn, mientras que este se dedicaba a dar pequeñas caricias en su espalda y no se apartaba hasta que Niall estaba bien, incluso el solía dormir con él esas veces.

Pero Zayn no estaba más, no estaba a su lado ni en la banda, su celular estaba apagado desde que había viajado a casa de su familia, Liam estaba muy ocupado con lo que iba a suceder con la banda y Harry solo se había mantenido en contacto con Louis, por lo que Niall estaba nuevamente solo, casi como cuando él y su hermano se había mudado con su padre y él por las noches resentía la soledad de su familia rota cosa que había logrado cambiar con los años pero ahora se sentía tan perdido y enfermo.

Podía ver como los cimientos de todo lo que había forjado con sus mejores amigos se caían a pedazos a su alrededor y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo, todo se derrumbaba y él no podía hacer nada porque era tan débil y estaba tan asustado.

Toma su celular y mira el chat que comparte con los chicos, el cual ha estado inactivo desde una semana después de que Zayn dejara el escenario, que fue el día que Zayn se quiso poner en contacto con los chicos y Louis abandono el grupo seguido de Harry, Liam solo pregunto cómo estaba y después la plática se mantenía entre Niall y Zayn que se acabó minutos después.

Y entonces lo hace.

Comienza teclear con lágrimas en los ojos y con todas las fuerzas que sus dedos le dan sin parar no deja pasar ningún segundo cuando agrega a Harry y a Louis a la conversación y puede ver los otros cuatro números en línea, sin embargo ninguno responde después de dos minutos, Niall bloquea su celular y se encoje más su cuerpo abrazado a su cojín esperando más de sus chicos que no habían hecho nada, el celular vibra y está seguro que es Louis saliéndose nuevamente de la conversación, así que no se toma tiempo para desbloquear y entrar a esta, no es tan fuerte, no quiere decepcionarse de sus chicos.

Un sonido penetra su cabeza con fuerza, no sabe en qué momento se durmió pero desea seguir haciéndolo, el timbre sigue sonando con fuerza y abre los ojos con dificultad, no sabe cuánto ha estado durmiendo pero es de noche de nuevo y el maldito timbre no deja de sonar y retumbar en su cerebro, con ayuda de sus brazos comienza a incorporar y es en el momento en que se da cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el suelo.

No se molesta en avisar que va abrir, hasta el portón de su hogar y es cuando va caminando hasta este que se pregunta por qué tiene una casa enorme para él solo. Mira al frente y hay un chico con capucha, nunca ha sufrido de vandalismo pero no quiere sufrirlo ahora por lo que lloriquea mentalmente por haber olvidado el celular, sus lloriqueos internos se intensifican cuando otro chico se le une, este es más fornido pero casi de la misma altura. Se queda a una distancia considerable para verles con atención.

"Hay algo en que pueda ayudarles" murmura un poco temeroso pero trata de no demostrarlo.

"Vamos Niall, abre esta maldita puerta que quiero abrazarte."

La sangre baja hasta sus talones y sube hasta su cerebro demasiado rápido que se siente mareado, es Zayn, está en su casa, maldiciéndola como siempre pero está ahí después de días y quiere abrazarle. Corre hacia el portón y con torpeza lo deja abierto ni siquiera se inmuta por el compañero de Zayn, él solo se lanza a su cuerpo abrazándole con fuerza.

"Creo que me pondré celoso" Es Liam quien habla, debió imaginarlo pero no se mueve quiere seguir entre los brazos de Zayn y reconfortarse, además Liam y él se han visto después de que Zayn se fue "Louis y Harry están a cinco minutos de aquí" y Niall siente como su casa lo está abrigando.

Su rostro sale del pecho de Zayn y puede ver como Liam deja las cajas de pizza frente a ellos después de ello mira como Louis y Harry mantienen una conversación a base de miradas, solo como ellos suelen hacerlo y sonríe para si acurrucándose más en el pecho de Zayn, hasta que escucha un carraspeo y levanta su mirada para darse cuenta que es Louis.

"Sé que fui un tremendo bastardo" todos están en silencio, incluso Liam tapa la caja de pizza de nuevo, acomodándose a un lado de Niall. Louis vacila antes de que Harry golpea su rodilla con su muslo suavemente- "De acuerdo, fui el bastardo hijo de puta que los hizo sentir mal a todos olvidándome que ustedes también sufrían"

Todos asiente porque aunque Louis no tuviera el valor de decirlo saben a lo que se refiere, siempre lo saben y hasta cierto punto es horrible porque Niall odia que usen esa comunicación solo para las cosas malas que les suceden.

Zayn niega con la cabeza y abre uno de sus brazos para Louis y aunque Niall siente un picor como los celos lo ignora cuándo siente a Liam unirse al abrazo a igual que Harry, se abrazan con fuerza y Niall puede sentir la misma fuerza con la que lo hacían antes de salir a escena en the x factor, solo que ahora sin nervios y con nada que pueda sorprenderles o dolerles ellos ya han vivido demasiado juntos y Niall espera que sigan así. Porque todo estará mejor ahora, todo lo está cuando están juntos.


End file.
